Diskussion:Sherlock Holmes Magazin
Hallo, wäre es nicht sinnvoll (?): 1. die einzelnen Hefte auf die Inhaltsseiten der Orginal Home Page des SHM zu verlinken ? Hilft es einfacher aktuell zu halten. Und ... 2. Die einzelnen Hefte des SMH aus der Kategorie "Zeitungten und Zeitschriften" zu entfernen, so dass nur noch das SHM als solches stehen bleibt und man über diese Seite zu den Inhaltsangaben der einzelnen Hefte eben per (externem) Link gelangt ? Captain Basil (Diskussion) 14:11, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Einfacher? Ja. Sinnvoller? Nein. :Wir könnten auch bei Romanen auf die Inhaltsangaben des Verlages verlinken, tun es aber nicht. Wieso sollten wir bei Zeitschriften anders verfahren? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:17, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Ganz einfach: weil es besser ist, als gar keine Verlinkung zu haben. Ich gebe Dir ja recht. Aber in der Realität sind die Verlinkungen nicht vorhanden. Deshalb ist auch blöd eine bestehende Verlinkung rückgängig zu machen und dafür wieder einen leeren Link einzusetzen. Will sagen, wenn man nein sagt, muss man eine Alternative haben. Aber die fehlt. Was wäre die Antwort auf die 2. Frage ? Captain Basil (Diskussion) 18:51, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Artikel zu den fehlenden Verlinkungen anzulegen .-) gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 08:22, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Jefferson. Das stimmt, zweifelsohne, das wäre die Alternative. Die Vergangenheit zeigt aber, dass es eben niemand macht. Somit sind die Artikel nicht da. Ich vermute mal, dass niemand wirklich dauerhaft Lust hat Artikel anzulegen, indem er 1:1 von einer anderen, bereits existierenden Webseite abtippt, bzw. runter kopiert. Ich hätte das jedenfalls nicht. Mein Vorschlag wäre deshalb die Hefte extern zu verlinken. Sollte sich jemand berufen fühlen, die Artiekl zu erstellen, kann er die Links das gern ersetzen. Was die 2. Frage angeht, so wäre mein Vorschlag die Kategorien bei den Einzelheften des SHM zu entfernen, so dass nur das SHM selbst auf den Seiten Zeitschriften und Sekundärliteratur angezeigt wird. Über diese Seite kann man dann weiter nach unten gelangen. Sollten dann entsprechende Artikel für alle Hefte des SHM vorhanden sein, könnte man wieder eine eigene Kategorie erstellen, die dann eben auf dieser Seite die Auswahlmöglichkeiten bilden. So wird das ganze dann doch sehr viel homogener. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 08:47, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Auf die zweite Frage habe ich nicht geantwortet, weil sie sich in meinen Augen durch Frage eins bereits erübrigt hattet. Wir haben nunmal zur Helfte der Ausgaben Artikel, also müssen diese auch in eine Kategorie. :In deinem neuen Text hast du nun den Vorschlag gemacht, dem Magazin eine eigene Kategorie zu geben. Darüber können wir gerne reden. :Zudem bestehen die Artikel zu den Heften keineswegs nur aus einer zusammenkopierten Inhaltsangabe. Wenn das Magazin eine Rezension zu einem Buch oder Film enthält, dann wird auf diesen auch verlinkt, was einen deutlichen Mehrwert zu der Übersicht auf der offiziellen Homepage bietet. :Außerdem enthalten die Ausgaben exklusive Kurzgeschichten, teilweise sogar von namenhaften Autoren. Wenn wir aber keine Artikel für die Hefte anlegen, könnten wir auf diese nirgendwo sinnvoll verlinken (außer vielleicht im Artikel des Autors selbst, aber da gibt es noch genausoviele Lücken wie hier). :Rote Links zu haben ist prinzipiell erstmal nichts schlechtes, denn sie zeigen uns, wo noch Baustellen sind. :Auch der Vorschlag, man könne die Links ja wieder ersetzen, wenn es in der Zukunft einen Artikel gibt, funktioniert in der Realität leider nicht so einfach. Es lässt sich nachträglich leider nicht feststellen, welche Artikel Links auf externe Seiten enthalten. Und wenn ich nicht mehr weis, in welchen Artikeln auf die Ausgabe verwiesen wird, kann ich selbstverständlich auch den Link nicht mehr ändern. :Natürlich haben die Artikel um das SHM noch jede menge Baustellen. Aber das ist kein Argument, den Bereich ganz einzustampfen.--Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:20, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, von Einstampfen hat ja niemand gesprochen. Und ein "Muss" hinsichtlich des Kategorisierens gibt es nicht. Ich mache daher volgenden Vorschlag. 1. Ich verlinke die nicht durch Artikel beschriebenen SHM Hefte extern (nichts ist so grässlich, wie ein nicht existierender Link). Die, die bereits einen existierenden Artikel haben, bleiben natürlich erhalten. Wer sich berufen fühlt einen der fehlenden Artikel zu erstellen, der kann das gern tun und die Verlinkung ändern. 2. Ich verschiebe die existierenden Artikel der SHM-Hefte in eine eigene Kategorie. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 10:31, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Rote Links sind nichts schlechtes. Und zu den Schwierigkeiten, die durch externe Links entstehen, habe ich mich ebenfalls bereits geäußert. # Nein. Entweder einheitlich, oder gar nicht. # Okay, mach das. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:44, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also 2. o.k. Zu 1. Da haben wir unterschiedliche Meinungen. Rote Links sind das schelchteste, grässlichste was es gibt. Der Fluch des Internets. Das sieht für mich auch so aus, wie: ich schreib schnell mal was (interessantes), verlinke schnell mal was, um die Detailarbeit kann sich dann "später" das "gemeine Fussvolk" kümmern. Bedeutet dann speziell: es passiert nie. Da haben wir jetzt unterschiedliche Ansichten. Sowas passiert. Schön wäre jetzt eine dritte Meinung ? Captain Basil (Diskussion) 10:55, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Grundsätzlich ist meine Meinung dazu, wenn ich irgendwo etwas hinzufüge und dann verlinke, bin ich auch für das Ziel des Links verantwortlich. Soll heißen, ich erstelle den entsprechenden Artikel zeitnah oder ich verlinke extern. Es macht keinen Sinn irgendetwas mit einem Link zu hinterlegen, der dann offen bleibt. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 11:00, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Und was machen wir z.B. mit Elementary (Staffel 3)? Lauter Links zur IMDb? : Rote Links sind dazu da, darauf hinzuweisen, dass hier noch Artikel fehlen. Wenn ein Besucher diesen sieht, und Informationen zum Thema hat, weis er, dass er diesen für uns anlegen könnte. : Wenn wir aber einen externen Link schalten, erscheint er braun. Wenn ein Besucher diesen sieht, merkt er nicht, dass der Artikel noch fehlt (zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht drauf drückt). Also wird er auch nicht versuchen ihn anzulegen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:13, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Aber die Realität sieht doch anders aus, nämlich dass es nicht hunderte von Usern gibt, die sich mit Freunde darauf stürzen, die fehlenden Artikel zu schreiben (die jemand anders für sie "übrig" gelassen hat). Damit sind wir doch in der Grundsatzdiskussion. Alle sind eingeladen hier mit zuarbeiten, aber niemand weiß, wie lange der jenige wirklich Lust dazu hat. Auch Du kannst nicht wissen, ob ich immer Sommer noch Lust habe oder Zeit habe oder noch am Leben bin. Deshalb ist es doch ein Grundsatz solcher Arbeit, dass ich bei einem Teilprojekt, so groß oder so klein es auch sein mag, die Dinge zu Ende bringe. Das bedeutet, ich klinke oder linke mich irgendwo rein und bringe das bis nach unten zu Ende. Hinterlasse ich aber lauter rote/tote Links, hinterlasse ich lauter lose Enden. Und wer hat schon Lust, die "Drecksarbeit" für einen anderen zu machen. Niemand. Konkret für den Ast SHM bedeutet das. Der, der angefangen hat, diesen Pfad so aufzubauen, soll das auch zu Ende führen. Tut er aber anscheinend nicht. Also bedeutet das, prakmatisch vorzugehen. Mein Vorschlag war prakmatisch. Das würde bedeuten, wenn Dir die externen Links nicht gefallen, dann ersetze sie Schritt für Schritt durch interne Links. Aber so lange es die nicht gibt ... Du sagst nein, aber einen besseren/anderen Vorschlag hast Du nicht. Deshalb würde ich gern wissen, was ein Dritter dazu sagt. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 13:06, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Vielleicht noch eine Ergänzung. Ich war gerade auf der Seite, mit all den noch fehlenden, leeren Links. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird diese Liste länger und länger aber nicht kürzer. Da wären solche allgemeinen Begriffe wie "DVD" und "England". Muss man sowas wirklich verlinkem ? Muss ein Sherlock Wiki wirklich solche Dinge erklären ? Wer's nicht weiß, der googled das oder schlägt nach bei Wikipedia. Anscheinend fühlt sich ja niemand berufen, dafür einen Artikel zu schreiben. Du nicht, ich nicht und es wird auch niemand kommen, der es machen möchte. Der erste, der diesen Link benutzt hat, hätte diesen Artikel schreiben müssen oder aber er hätte die Verlinkung einfach sein gelassen. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 14:08, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Grundsätzlich stimme ich Tribble-Freund zu, dass rote Verlinkungen absolut zu einem Wiki dazu gehören. Was meint ihr, wie es hier aussah, als ich mit dem Wiki begonnen habe? Hätte ich alle Artikel tatsächlich geschrieben, die ich am Anfang verlinkt habe, wäre das Wiki vermutlich doppelt so groß. Rote Verlinkungen zeigen an, was fehlt. Das ist für jeden Neuling eine Möglichkeit, sich zu beteiligen. Mich stören die absolut nicht. Ich habe die einzelnen SHM-Ausgaben mit reingenommen, genau aus dem grund, den Tribble-Freund auf den punkt genau erläutert hat. Damals dachte ich, einige der SHM-Autoren wären an einem solchen Wiki interessiert und beteiligen sich daran - besonders auch im interesse ihrer eigenen publikation, aber da kam nichts und andere sachen waren mir persönlich wichtiger als das SHM. Ich bin gegen eine direkte Verlinkung der einzelnen Ausgabe zum SHM. Wer daran interessiert ist, kann über den hauptartikel Sherlock Holmes Magazin dahin gelangen. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 14:37, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) O.K. Es sind jedoch auch 2 paar Schuhe, ob man Links zu einem (nicht existierendem) Artikel eines SHM oder zu Allerweltsbegriffen wie DVD erstellt. Gut, im konkreten Fall ist es nun aber so, dass ich eine Kategorie für das SHM erstellt habe, daraus resultiert eine Kategoriehauptseite, die sich ja automatsich pflegt, wenn entsprechende Artikel dieser Kategorie erstellt werden. Damit hat sich eigentlich die Diskussion bereits erledigt. Die andere Frage ist nun nur noch, weshalb nun in den nächst höheren Kategorien diese neue Kategorieseite für das SHM nicht auftaucht. Damit wäre die bisherige Seite bzgl. des SHM obsolet. Die Inhalte habe ich übertragen. Das sollte sich mal ein Admin anguckem. Leider sieht man als Nicht-Admin den kompletten Quelltext nicht. Oh, ich denke, ich habs verstanden. Da wird ne Subkategorieseite angelegt. Intern heißt das Ding wohl Kategorie:... . Find ich ja doof, ist aber wohl vom Wiki gewollt. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 16:33, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie vs. Artikel Hallo Tribble-Freund, die (ehamalige) Hauptseite des SHM, die es ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr geben sollte, da ja nun statt dieser die gleichnamige Kategorieseite existiert, ihrer eigenen Kategorie hinzufügen macht nun wirklich keinen Sinn und widerspricht der Struktur dieses Wiki-Ansatzes. Konsequenterweise sollte sie nun gelöscht werden. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 17:20, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Klar. Genauso wie wir auch keinen Artkel Elementary (TV-Serie) besitzen, weil wir ja eine Kategorie:Elementary haben. : Artikel sind dazu da zu informatieren, und Kategorien dazu um Artikel zu sammeln. Das eine kann und soll nicht durch das andere ersetzt werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:24, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Nein, da hast Du es nicht verstanden. Du kannst die Kategorieseite ja bearbeiten und diesen die Informatioenen hinzufügen. Andererseits frage ich mich, welchen Sinn es macht, wenn man andere zur Mitarbeit auffordert, sich dann aber wie ein Platzhirsch benimmt, und die Änderungen anderer ständig rückgängig macht, geistig verbohrt ist, Bilder von rechts nach links verschiebt, etc. Dann braucht man sich nicht wundern, wenn man dann am Ende doch unter sich bleibt. Deine Elementary-Seiten kannst Du ja gern allein bearbeiten, denn das hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit Sherlock Holmes zu tun, außer der Verwendung von einiger Namen. Ansonsten nur US-Bullshit, Captain Basil (Diskussion) 17:35, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Sicherlich kann man Kategorien bearbeiten, und sie mit einem (auch längeren) Beschreibungstext versehen. Trotzdem sind sie etwas anderes als Artikel, und werden auch nur in den wenigsten Wikis als Ersatz dafür missbraucht. :Und zu meinem Bedauern macht es einen Unterschied, ob man in einem Wiki mitarbeitet, oder ob man meint im Alleingang die in fünf Jahren aufgebauten Regeln über den Haufen werfen kann, ohne Rücksprache Kategorien entfernt, und Editwars beginnt. Wenn du dies als Gängelung betrachtest, dann tut es mir leid. :Okay, wenn es dich glücklich macht kann ich das selbe Argument auch mit Sherlock (TV-Serie) und Kategorie: Sherlock 2010 bringen. Nun zu frieden? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:44, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nee, nee - guck mal nach oben. Ich habe gefragt und Du hast gesagt: Mach's. Aber dann lass mich auch machen und steh' nicht wie Mutti dahinter, und guck, ob auch alles so ist, wie Du es gern hättest. Und fummel nicht ständig dazwischen, übrigens ohne Rücksprache deinerseits. Ja, Du hast recht mit der Sherlock (TV-Serie), auch das sollte korrigiert werden.Captain Basil (Diskussion) 17:49, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Du hast gefragt, ob du die Hefte in eine eigene Kategorie veschieben kannst, damit sie nicht mit in der Kategorie:Zeitungen und Zeitschriften auftauchen. Von einer Löschung des Artikels zum Magazin war hier nie die Rede. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:52, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Aber das ist doch der Sinn der Aktion. Und außerdem geht es darum, ob eben jener Artikel dann quasi zu sich selbst hinzugefügt werden sollte. Glaube mir, Du bist schon länger dabei als ich, aber von der (gemeinschaftlichen) Arbeit in einem Wiki hast Du trotzdem noch nicht viel verstanden. Kann das sein ? Captain Basil (Diskussion) 17:59, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Das mag für dich der Sinn gewesen sein, aber du hast es leider nicht geschafft, mir diesen vorher begreiflich zu machen. : Ich möchte mich jetzt wirklich nicht mit dir streiten, zumal du hier teilweise wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hast. Und ich fürchte, wir haben uns in der jüngsten Vergangenheit teilweise beide gegenseitig etwas hochgeschaukelt. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir an dieser Stelle einen Schlusstrich ziehen, und das Thema nochmal ganz von vorne zu beginnen? : Wie ich bereits sagte, ich persönlich kenne eigentlich kein Wiki, wo Kategorien als Artikel-Ersatz benutzt werden. Möglich, das du in diesem Bereich andere Erfahrungen gemacht hast. Aber zumindest dieses Wiki gehört bisher eindeutig nicht dazu. : Natürlich muss jetzt jede Regel automatisch gleich gut sein, für weil man es schon immer so gemacht hat. Ich versichere dir, sowohl Jeff als auch ich sind jederzeit für neue Vorschläge offen. Aber hier gilt die Devise: Erst ausdiskutieren - dann umsetzen. : Und du musst auf der anderen Seite einsehen, dass nicht jeder neue Vorschlag auch umgesetzt wird. : Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass wir besonders viele Regeln haben. Darum würde ich dich bitten, diese auch einzuhalten. : Ich versichere dir, wenn ich in der Vergangenheit einige deiner Beiträge bearbeitet habe, dann nicht um dich zu gängeln, sondern nur weil ich schon länger dabei bin, und weis wie "unser System" aussieht. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:29, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe nun zwar auch schon mitbekommen, dass es hier nur 2 aktive Benutzer gibt. Es könnte aber auch anders sein. Und daher ist nicht davon auszugehen, dass ich, immer erst eine gewissen Zahl von Usern vom Sinn überzeugen muss, bevor ich etwas tue. Andersherum wird ein Schuh draus, wenn ich eine Änderung vorgenommen habe, dann kannst Du mich ja fragen, was der Sinn dieser Aktion ist, wenn er Dir nicht sofort einleuchtet. Statt sie umgehend rückgängig zu machen oder nach Deinen Grundsätzen zu korrigieren. Es macht aber keinen Spass, wenn man eine Änderung vorgenommen hat, dass diese dann umgehend wieder zurückgenommen wird, und das nun schon mehrfach. Und während ich die bestehenden SHM-Artikel der neuen Kategorie zufüge, fummelst Du bereits dazwischen. Zusammenarbeit bedeutet, andere auch mal machen zu lassen. Oder aber ihr beiden wollt wirklich unter Euch bleiben, indem ihr alles kontrolliert und nur das akzeptiert, was in Eurem Sinne ist. Dann bleibt aber unter Euch. Fordert niemanden zur Mitarbeit auf, denn das ist unehrlich. Und ja, ich betreue firmenintern seit langen Jahren Wikis. Der Grundgedanke ist, Du hast am Anfang genau einen Artikel. Der verzweigt sich dann immer mehr, aber, wenn jemand an einem Ast arbeitet, dann bringt er ihn auch zu Ende. Weil niemand weiß, von welcher Dauer die Zusammenarbeit ist. Zum Thema Links bedeutet das, man verlinkt genau dann, wenn man den Link auch mit Leben ausfüllt. Zum Beispiel Heroin bedeutet das, Du verlinkst das genau dann, wenn Du diesen Artikel anlegst, ansonsten lässt Du es. Warum ein Link, wenn danach nichts weiter kommt ? Sei doch mal ehrlich, wenn Du es nicht zeitnah machst, dann machst Du es nie. Und ein anderer macht es erst recht nicht für Dich. 2. Grundregel, wenn Du einen Artikel schreibst, dann hat der Inhalt auch eine eigene Aussage, die es in dieser Form noch nicht gibt. Einfach nur aus z.B. Wikipedia rauskopieren ist doof und genau genommen auch geklaut. Warum nicht so ehrlich sein dann auf eine externe, kompetentere Quelle zu verweisen ? Genau das ist doch der Sinn des Internets. Das was dann wirklich in dem Wiki steht, soll eine zusätzliche Bereicherung sein, aber nicht eine weitere Datenablage bereits vorhandener Informationen. Und 3. eine ordentliche Strukturierung (Kategorisierung) ist das A und O. Du siehst ja selbst, wenn Du einen neuen Artikel ordentlich kategorisierst, musst Du Dich um das Einfügen in den entsprechenden Seiten, die sich dieser Kategorie bedienen, nicht kümmern. Das passiert automatisch. Wenn Du mit Links arbeitest, dann muss Du Dich immer drum kümmern, all die Seiten, in denen der Link bedient wird oder werden soll, nach zu pflegen. Vielleicht machst Du das ja sogar. Wenn aber mehrere "zusammenarbeiten", dann weißt Du nicht, ob die anderen das auch so machen, also stehst Du verloren da. Oder stehst tatsächlich wie Mutti dahinter und kontrollierst alles. Dann aber wirst Du nicht viele zur Mitarbeit bewegen, weil sich das niemand gefallen lässt. Und am Ende hältst Du das auch nicht durch, insbesondere, wenn es mehr als 2 User sind. Es kostet Dich deine Zeit und hält Dich von dem ab, was Du eigentlich machen wolltest. In deinem Fall, Deine Elementary-Folgen zu beschreiben. Letztendlich kann man das so auf den Punkt bringen. Jeder Artikel der angelegt wird, muss in eine bestehende Kategorie passen (die sind ganz wichtig). Über neue Kategorien muss gemeinschaftlich entschieden werden. Darüber wird jeder Artikel dann auf jeden Fall wieder gefunden. Die Kategorien sollten hier schon irgendwie zum Thema passen. Verlinkt werden kann nur zu einem bestehenden Artikel, der, wie eben beschrieben, in eine der Kategorien passt. Gut: Heroin passt hier in Drogen und Gifte, aber braucht es diese Kategorie wirklich ? Oder Tiere ? Wenn ich da rein gucke, dann denke ich eher nicht. Ganz einfach, weil es den Usern hier doch an der entsprechenden Kompetenz zu diesen Themen fehlt. Da wird es dann ganz schnell zur Lachnummer. Wenn Dir dann der Link dennoch so wichtig ist, ist es nichts ehrenrühriges hier auf eine externe, kompetente Quelle zu verlinken, z.B. Wikipedia, oder ein ganz spezielles Fachwiki zu diesem Thema. So macht man das. Denk(t) mal drüber nach. Es macht das Leben auch für Dich/Euch viel einfacher und ihr könnt Euch auf das konzentrieren, was ihr eigentlich machen wollt, statt zu kopieren, zu adminstrieren, und zu kontrollieren. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 20:14, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Wie gesagt, ich bedaure es, wenn du meine Arbeiten als Masgängelung empfunden hat. Aber auch wenn du es noch so oft behautest, ich habe nie eine Bearbeitung von dir einfach rückgängig gemacht. Es sei den, sie bestand darin, bestehenden Kontent/Kategorien von Seiten zu entfernen (und als du die Magazin-Artikel bearbeitet hast war ich gar nicht im Wiki, ich wüsste also nicht, wie ich dir da reingefuscht habe). : Was ich gemacht habe, und dazu stehe ist, war, einige deiner Beiträge nachzubessern, damit sie sich in unser System einfügen, und die Artikel einheitlich sind. Sicherlich musst du nicht für jede Änderung vorher um Erlaubnis fragen (es sei denn, es ist was größeres, wie die Umwandlung eines Artikels in eine Kategorie), aber ein paar kleine Regeln sind halt schon einzuhalten. : Möglicherweise hätte ich einige meiner Schritte besser Erklären können. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich teilweise aber auch das Gefühl, du wolltest deine Änderungen mit dem Holzhammer durchdrücken. Ich kann dir nur noch mal die Handreichen, und vorschlagen dass wir noch mal bei Null anfangen da wir beide Fehler gemacht haben. : Ich fand deinen Text über Wikis sehr interessant zu lesen (wenn vielleicht etwas lang). Ehrlich gesagt, ich weis nicht, was ein firmeninternes Wiki ist. Anhand deiner Beschreibung fürchte ich aber, dass sich diese Grundsätzlich von einem Internet-Wiki im Sinne der Wikipedia unterscheiden (dort wird teilweise sogar tausendfach auf nicht existierende Seiten verlinkt. Erzähl denen mal, dass sie bisher alles falsch gemacht haben. Ich wette, danach werden dir meine Reaktionen wie eine Ausgeburt der Freundlichkeit vorkommen ;). Im Internet wird grob vereinfacht nach dem Motto gearbeitet: Alles, was es wert ist, irgendwann mal einen Artikel zu bekommen, wird sofort verlinkt, damit der Link da ist, sobald der Artikel tatsächlich angelegt wurde. : Und ich denke auch nicht, dass wir uns mit solchen Links lächerlich machen. Sicherlich können Fachquellen über gewisse Thema besser informieren. Darum enthalten auch fast alle Artikel entsprechende externe Links. Aber diese könnten einen eigenen Artikel niemals ersetzen, denn ihnen fehlt die für diese Wiki einzig wirklich relevante Informationen: In welchem Kontext taucht der Begriff in Holmes-Geschichten auf. : Tatsächlich können rote Links sogar sehr hilfreich sein. Denn wenn ich wirklich mal einen Artikel zu Heroin schreibe, kann ich sehen, wo überall auf diesen Begriff verlinkt wurde, und welche Quellen ich checken muss. : Um nochmal den dritten Punkt deiner Erklärung aufzugreifen: Du hast völlig recht, dass Kategorien mit unter einfacher zu handhaben sind. Dieser Automatismus muss aber nicht zwangsläufig ein Vorteil sein. So weist die Kategorie:Sherlock Holmes Magazin nur die ersten 10 Hefte auf, weil nur zu diesen Artikel existieren. Der Artikel Sherlock Holmes Magazin erwähnt aber die Hefte bis Nr. 20. :Auch andere Zusatzinformationen, wie die Originaltitel der -Episoden, könnte eine Kategorie nicht liefern (außerdem wären sie dort alphabetisch sortiert, und nicht chronologisch was mehr Sinn macht). : Du siehst, beides hat sein für und wider. Und im Zweifelsfall würde ich für den umständlicheren Weg entscheiden, der aber mehr Informationen bietet. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 22:54, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Nur kurz meine Gedanken zum Thema "Artikel vs. Kategorie": Eine Kategorie kann eigentlich nie ein Ersatz für einen Artikel sein, allein schon weil dort nur die Sachen aufgeführt sind, zu denen ein Artikel vorhanden ist. In diesem Fall würden also nur 10 statt 20 Hefte erscheinen, bei Fällen wie TV-Serien wären die Artikel zudem noch in alphabetischer statt chronologischer Reihenfolge. Wie man auf die Idee kommen kann einen Artikel zu löschen und durch eine Kategorie ersetzen zu wollen kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Sinnvoller wäre es hingegen den Artikel noch zu erweitern, und z.B. bei jedem Heft noch das Erscheinungsjahr anzugeben (und das ist etwas, was sich über eine Kategorie nicht bewerkstelligen lässt). ::Ob eine Verlinkung von DVD sinnvoll ist, mag sicher eine berechtigte Frage sein, zumal man nichtmal wüsste, was hinter einem solchen Link zu finden ist: ein allgemeiner Artikel über DVDs (der mit Sherlock eigentlich nix zu tun hat), eine Liste von Sherlock-Holmes-DVD oder eine Übersicht über DVDs die in Holmes-Geschichten eine Rolle spielen (in den klassischen Geschichten kommen natürlich keine vor, aber eventuell in Serien wie 'Sherlock' oder 'Elementary'). Grundsätzlich sollte aber IMO alles, was relevant genug für einen Eintrag in diesem Wiki wäre, auch einen Link bekommen. Unabhängig davon, ob wir bereits eine passende Rubrik dafür haben, denn die Artikel sollten sich im Idealfall alle von anderen Artikeln und Listen aus erreichen lassen. Es sollte eigentlich keinen Artikel geben, den man ausschließlich über den Umweg von Kategorien finden kann. --Die Stimme des Terrors (Diskussion) 22:58, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) @Stimme, alles, was Du in Deinem ersten Absatzt schreibst, kannst Du auch in einer Kategorie-Seite machen, wenn Du willst (siehe die beiden unterschiedlichen Sachen zum SHM). Auch Sortierung nach anderen Kriterien ist möglich (siehe z.B. Personen, die ja nach dem Nachnamen sortiert werden - leider nur teilweise). Klar hast Du recht, man kann verlinken, wenn relevant, aber nur zu einem Artikel der auch existiert. Immer nur die Links anlegen und die Liste der toten Links, wächst und wächst, ist einfach nur doof. Und macht einen Wiki für reine Leser unatraktiv. Wenn man jedoch zu einem Begriff einen SH relvanten Bezug hat, z.B. zum Kokain, o.k., dann ist das schon einen Artikel wert, da er andere Inhalte liefert als ein allgemeiner Artikel zu diesem Begriff, aber wie gesagt, er muss dann auch (zeitnah) geschrieben werden, damit er dann verlinkt werden kann. Die Erfahrung zeigt doch deutlich, dass, wenn man es nicht tut, ein anderer tut's auch nicht. Und der Artikel muss sich eben auch durch einen erweiterten/anderen/spezifischen Inhalt selbst rechtfertigen. @Tribble: Ein firmeninternes Wiki funktioniert genau so, nur eben zu anderen, abbeitsbezogenen Themen. Tote Links sind ausdrücklich unerwünscht. Der Punkt ist einfach der, das Wiki ist zu jedem Zeitpunkt fertig, mit dem was Inhalt dessen ist. Natürlich ist es auch gleichzeitig eine Baustelle, aber das wird auch immer so sein, weil es lebt und nie fertig ist. Du kannst z.B. statt eines toten Links gleich den Artikel anlegen und reinschreiben, is under construction, aber ich kümmere mich drum bis zum ... Und dann musst Du es auch tun. Und Du musst auch damit leben, dass andere daran weiter arbeiten, wenn man das nicht will, muss man sich eine eigene Webseite bauen und dann kann man alles allein machen und muss das nicht akzeptieren. Wenn hier eben nur 10 SHM Hefte hinterlegt sind, dann ist das so. Das wird doch nicht besser, indem ich 10 tote Links anlege. dadurch wird es nicht mehr Inhalt. Und unvollständig ist diese Liste auch, denn die Hefte 21 und 22 gibt es auch schon. Deine Antwort zeigt mir, sorry, dass du es nicht verstanden hast. Es geht ganz einfach um Minimieriung der Kontrolle und Administration. Denn auch Du kannst Dich aus welchen Gründen auch immer schon morgen nicht mehr einloggen. ... und doch, Du hast: Schau mal in die Bearbeitungshistorie.Captain Basil (Diskussion) 23:23, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kleiner Nachtrag: Das Wiki-Programm ist eigentlich genau darauf ausgerichtet. Kategorieseiten werden wie gesagt automatisch erzeugt, aktualisiert - können aber auch mit (Artikel-)Inhalten erweitert werden. Und überlegt doch mal, warum es Orden gibt für Artikel und Kategorisierungen, aber keine für Links ? Captain Basil (Diskussion) 23:36, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::"alles, was Du in Deinem ersten Absatzt schreibst, kannst Du auch in einer Kategorie-Seite machen, wenn Du willst (siehe die beiden unterschiedlichen Sachen zum SHM)" Ich habe die Seite zum Magazin eben leicht ergänzt und die Erscheinungstermine hinzugefügt. Und schon lässt es sich nicht mehr gleichwertig über eine Kategorie erfassen, denn dort wären nur die Hefte aufgelistet ohne diese Zusatzangabe. Natürlich könnte man die ganze Liste auch nochmal in den Kopf der Kategorie-Seite einfügen, aber dann müsste man statt einem Artikel halt den Kopf der Kategorie-Seite immer von Hand aktuell halten, das bringt keinen Vorteil und würde dem Sinn einer Kategorie-Seite völlig widersprechen. ::"Wenn hier eben nur 10 SHM Hefte hinterlegt sind, dann ist das so. Das wird doch nicht besser, indem ich 10 tote Links anlege. dadurch wird es nicht mehr Inhalt." Natürlich wird es besser wenn ich auch die Hefte aufliste, die noch keinen Artikel haben, sonst sieht es aus als hätte man die Reihe mit Heft 10 eingestellt. ::"Und unvollständig ist diese Liste auch, denn die Hefte 21 und 22 gibt es auch schon." Kann ich spontan nicht nachprüfen. 21 müsste als Herbst-Ausgabe eigentlich schon erschienen sein, die offizielle Homepage (Letzte Änderung: November 25. 2014 12:05:35) sagt jedoch "Die Ausgabe 21 geht in Kürze in die Druckerei.". Aber auf jeden Fall ist die Liste vollständiger als die Kategorie-Seite, die nur 10 Ausgaben verzeichnet. ::"Du kannst z.B. statt eines toten Links gleich den Artikel anlegen und reinschreiben, is under construction, aber ich kümmere mich drum bis zum ... Und dann musst Du es auch tun." Und das soll besser sein als ein roter Link? Beim roten Link weiß der Leser wenigstens sofort daß er nicht draufklicken muß. ::Und dieses Wiki ist kein Firmen-Wiki, es muß noch so aussehen, als sei es zu jedem Zeitpunkt vollständig. Es soll durch rote Links gerade zeigen, daß es hier noch was zu tun gibt. Genauso wie in der Wikipedia. --Die Stimme des Terrors (Diskussion) 11:39, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe mir deinen Text jetzt lange und gründliche durchgelesen, und stelle fest, dass ich dir in den meisten Punkten tatsächlich zustimme. Genauer gesagt, ich stimme dir zu, dass man es so machen KANN. Es gibt im Leben viele Dinge, die man auf verschiedene Weise lösen kann, und für die es kein klar definiertes richtig oder falsch gibt. :Rote Links sind nicht schön, bieten aber nützliche Funktionen. Kategorien sind einfacher als Artikel, aber nicht so flexibel und umfangreich. Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Und ich denke, diese wurden hier nun bereits mehr als zur genüge durchgekaut. :Ich bin felsenfest überzeugt, dass das von dir beschriebene System für deine Firma absolut ideal ist. Aber im Internet hat sich allgemein ein anderes durchgesetzt (siehe Beispiel Wikipedia), eines, in dem rote Links ausdrücklich erwünscht und gewollt sind. Dieses System mag nicht perfekt sein, aber es hat in verschiedenen Wikis bewiesen, dass es funktioniert. :Wenn du Verbesserungspotenzial siehst, kannst du es jederzeit gerne zur Diskussion stellen. Dann musst du jedoch auch damit rechnen, dass andere Leute deine Meinung nicht teilen. Aber sich hinterher hinzustellen, und zu sagen die anderen sein alle doof und hätten keine Ahnung, damit ist niemandem geholfen. :Ich habe dir zweimal die Hand zum Frieden gereicht. Und ich bin gerne bereit, es auch ein drittes mal zu tun. Aber dieser Schritt muss von beiden Seiten kommen. :PS. Eigentlich sollten Personen durchgängig nach Nachnamen sortiert sein. Wenn dir Fälle aufgefallen sind, wo dies nicht der Fall ist, wäre es schön wenn du dies nachbessern könntest oder mir Bescheid gibt. :PPS. Orden für das setzen von Links gibt es meine Wissens übrigens nicht, weil es technisch nicht möglich ist dies zu erfassen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:36, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt sag ich auch mal was - es gibt nämlich nicht nur zwei aktive User (wenn ich auch tatsächlich lange nicht aktiv gearbeitet, aber doch immer Neues gern gelesen habe)! Ich bin unbedingt für die Verlinkungen, auch wenn keine Artikel dahinter liegen. Das hat mich anfangs sehr motiviert, Artikel zu Verlinkungen anzulegen, gerade als ich hier neu war. Was letztlich auf einer Kategorienseite steht, soll wegen meiner der entscheiden, der sie anlegt, aber ich stimme Tribble und Stimme zu, dass sie nicht wichtige Hauptartikel (wie z.Bsp. die zu den Serien) ersetzen sollten. @Captain Basil: schade, dass Du Dich gleich so angegriffen fühlst. Ich denke, es ist toll, wenn Interessierte und Wissende hier mitarbeiten. Aber bestimmte Dinge, die bewusst entschieden wurden und sich durchaus bewährt haben, sollte man nach einem Monat Mitarbeit nicht über den Haufen werfen. Ich denke, alle die hier aktiv sind, freuen sich über Neuerungsvorschläge, die werden diskutiert und dann von den Admins (dafür gibt es die ja) umgesetzt, oder auch nicht. Damit kann ich gut leben - es gibt ja auch noch Wichtigeres :-) gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 16:35, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) O.K. Dann macht es weiterhin so. Produziert Eure toten Links. Auch wenn ihr hier mehrheitlich dieser Meinung seid, um an den Ausgangspunkt der Diskussion zurück zukommen, das Konzept, welches durch die Wiki-Software angeboten wird, ist ein anderes. Und wenn man einen Artikel editiert bzw. hinzufügt, und man gar nicht so schnell gucken kann, als dass da von einem anderen User der hier omni-päsent zu sein scheint, gleich wieder drin rungefummelt wird, gelöscht wird, vorschoben wird, dann entspricht das nicht den Prinzipien einer gemeinschaftlichen Arbeit. Ein weiteres Prinzip eines solchen Wikis ist es, dass, wenn Informationen fehlen, sich niemand daran stören darf, stört es einen doch, muss er diesen Artikel eben erstellen. Ich kann da nicht mit dem Finger auf andere zeigen. Aber wenn ich unentwegt tote Links anlege, dann zeige ich doch, dass ich ein Interesse an diesen Artikeln hätte, zeige aber keine Bereitschaft diese auch anzulegen, das widerspricht das dem eigentlichen Prinzip des Wikis. Aber o.k. Dann macht mal weiter. Ich habe nichts weiter versucht, als das darzuelegen. Es ist leicht zu sagen, ja ich bin immer für neue, bessere Vorschläge offen, so ganz im Allgemeinen, wenn es dann aber konkret wird, dann möchte ich es eigentlich doch nicht. Und es immer leicht zu sagen, jeder ist eingeladen mit zuarbeiten, aber wenn er dann auch noch eigene Ideen und Erfahrungen und Vorstellungen mitbringt, dann doch bitte lieber nicht. Das ist nicht ehrlich. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 21:25, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Auffindbarkeit des SHM Hallo! Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, gibt es hier Artikel und Kategorien, über die man zu den dazugehörigen Artikeln kommt. Die normalen Artikel findet man unter der Menüleiste, die auf jeder Seite im Wiki angezeigt wird. Die Kategorien aber (und zwangsläufig dadurch die dazugehörigen Artikel) sind so gut wie gar nicht aufrufbar, denn an sie kommt man ausschließlich über die Startseite ran (und über die Suchfunktion), indem man nach unten scrollt und dort die Kategorien-Abteilung findet. Darauf hingewiesen wird aber nirgendwo. Lässt sich dieser Umstand irgendwie verbessern, so dass man auf die Kategorien auch über die Menüleiste zugreifen kann, z.B. indem man einen Reiter „Kategorien“ einfügt? Mir ist schon klar, dass dann einiges doppelt verlinkt ist (z.B. Personen), aber so könnte man auch diejenigen Seiten aufrufen, auf die man sonst so gut wie nie kommen würde. Das SHM habe ich nur deswegen wiedergefunden, weil ich wusste, dass es das hier gibt und ich die Suchfunktion genutzt habe. Zuvor suchte ich mir aber einen Wolf und dachte schon dass ich zu blöd wäre, als ich in der Menüleiste mit den Reitern nichts fand. Aber vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich zu blöd und es ist doch ganz einfach …? Wiggins68 (Diskussion) 11:37, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) :High. Eigentlich findet es man es auf der Startseite über (die Kategorie) "Sekundärliteratur" , von der es dann eine Unterkategorie ist. Aber Du hast Recht, dazu muss man erst mal nach unten scrollen. Einige Kategorien, wie eben Sekundärliteratur oder auch die Hörbücher, sind in der obigen Leiste nicht enthalten. Es wäre sinnvoll diese deshalb mal zu überarbeiten. Beide genannten Kategorien könnten im Untermenü von "andere Medien" enthalten sein. Aber das können nur die Administratoren machen. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 12:33, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, das wäre schön, wenn die Sekundärliteratur und andere in der Menüleuste nicht verzeichnete Kategorien mit unter "andere Medien" kämen. Wiggins68 (Diskussion) 13:06, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC)